Are you nervous?
by his last walk
Summary: In which Seifer and Hayner decide to play a rather interesting game together just 'cause Rai does not check under beds while playing Hide and Seek. Crack. Seiner.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did... IUWYDAJSHDGDSGAHD/spaz

**A/N: **So basically...well, you'll find out what this is anyway. But basically, I got the inspiration from my cousin, who randomly decided to tell me about a game that her friends play. I was all like, "Wut." until she told me what it was about, and that was when that little perverted grin started to spread on my face. Then I went into my room and LOL'd because I've got a really perverted mind. But I didn't put my thoughts into this one because I didn't feel like making this one into a lemon. :] Alright. Enjoy.

There were lots of truth or dare's already, so I pulled another game. LUL ~

**Warning?: **I don't even know if this one needs any. Um, kissing? But I censored out Rai's bad language! :D

**

* * *

**

**Are you nervous?**

It really wasn't supposed to end up this way.

It was Roxas' birthday party today, and he had invited Olette, Pence, and Hayner, obviously. But it was certainly a surprise when Roxas decided to invite Vivi, who decided to invite Rai, who invited Fuu, who _unmistakably _invited Seifer. Hayner bashed his head against the wall when he heard the news. He still hated Seifer, of course, but there was just _something _about the boy that made it impossible for Hayner to forget about him.

Maybe it was that kiss that Seifer had forced upon him while he was walking home from school. Yes, a _kiss._ Hayner didn't even know what had happened. One second, he was walking past the usual alley, and the next second, his mouth was being invaded by Seifer's tongue. Not that he didn't _like _it.

It was just a surprise, that was all. And Seifer had stridden away from him like nothing had happened at all. That was the most confusing part.

So, now they were all sitting in Roxas' living room, glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Hayner didn't even know why Seifer was there in the first place. The guy didn't even _like _parties. And what caught him even more off guard was the fact that Seifer was not wearing his usual whorish outfit. In fact, he was wearing something slightly more appealing. Black shirt, black jeans. Hayner sighed. _Black always looked good on him. _Olette sighed,

"Look, can't we just get rid of our differences? Just for this one day? For Roxas?"

"_Oh, _for _Roxas_," Seifer mockingly said, but Fuu agreed with Olette. To everyone's surprise, she silenced her leader with a stare. Olette smiled,

"It _is _his birthday."

Roxas thanked her with a grin of his own. He stood up, stretching, "So, what do you want to do?" Vivi remained silent, as always, but Rai cocked his head to the side, his muscle shirt rippling as he shrugged,

"Let's play, y'know, a game?"

"How about Stru—" Seifer and Hayner both started, glaring at each other with competitive gleams in their eyes. But Fuu interrupted them by saying,

"Preferably something that doesn't have to do with _physical _contact," And to these words, the two boys slumped back down into the couch, averting each other's eyes grumpily. Roxas tapped his foot onto the ground thoughtfully. There was another awkward silence as the blond traded glances with his friends,

"How about hide and seek?"

Both Seifer and Hayner opened their mouths again to protest, but Pence jumped up before they could say anything, "Yeah! I love that game!" Hayner's jaw twitched in annoyance at his best friend, but Olette was already agreeing. Seifer scowled when Rai said,

"Okay, I'll be it!"

"Count to fifty!" Roxas called back before rushing to get out of the living room. Seifer kicked the couch before leaving the room, and Hayner heard him grumbling,

"Didn't even bother asking _me _first."

Hayner almost laughed; he was sure that one day, Rai and Fuu would not be following Seifer and they would continue to live their life without their leader. They definitely did _not _need to ask for Seifer's approval 24/7.

Hayner knew Roxas' house like the back of his hand. He was here all the time for dinner, sleepovers, and to work on projects. But now that he only had about fifty seconds to hide, he had trouble thinking of a good place to go. Darting upstairs, he scanned the hallway before sliding to the right, into Roxas' room. Slamming the door shut and turning the lights off, he heard Rai's voice:

"Forty-four! Forty-three! Forty! Thirty-eight!"

"What the—" Hayner didn't even know what to think. So obviously, Rai did _not _know how to count. Since Rai was now skipping three numbers at a time, he only had 'thirty-five' or less seconds to hide.

"Lamer?"

Hayner whirled around to see his nemesis standing in front of him. Right away, they engaged in a small struggle to see who would get to keep the room, and Hayner lost straight away. Seifer had had him pinned on his back in about seven seconds, and he was now sniggering victoriously above him,

"I win again," He cackled quietly, "So either you choose another place to hide or we share."

"Twenty! Fifteen! Thirteen!"

Hayner said the first thing that came to his head, "Fine, we'll share," And the next second, Seifer had rolled off of him and crawled underneath the bed. Hayner immediately copied him, lying on his stomach and rolling under the bed. He was just glad that the space between the ground and Roxas' bed was big enough. But he swore when he hit his head on the boards by accident.

"This was my spot."

Hayner frowned, "Why do you want the bed anyway?"

The boy shrugged, "Rai doesn't check under beds as long as you're quiet. I've played this game with him over a million times, so I'd know." Seifer tried moving his body around until he was comfortable, but he was finding the task very hard. He shuffled a bit, and Hayner realized that their hips were just about touching, "I shoulda chosen a better bed though."

Hayner rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you should've," He was feeling a bit embarrassed, or anxious, and he had no idea why.

The two of them remained silent as Rai's heavy footsteps started up the stairs. Hayner held his breath; here he was: alone in a somewhat cramped space underneath his best friend's bed with his enemy. He felt Seifer's leg brush against his, and he instantly felt his ears burning. That meant that he was blushing profuciously. He tensed up, and Seifer felt it, but he mistook it for something else,

"Hey, chickenwuss, what are you so scared about? Rai's not gonna find us, and it's just a game."

"Y-yeah…" Hayner squeaked, trying to regain his composure. He propped his head on his arm and twisted around to face Seifer. Though it was dark, he could still make out the brilliant blue color of the bully's eyes. They narrowed in confusion,

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh…" Hayner looked away, "I wasn't staring at you—I mean, I just dozed off. Sort of. I don't know," He blew a wisp of air from the corner of his lips as he tried to cover up his rambling, "I wasn't staring at you," He added for reassurance.

Seifer propped himself up so that he was also facing Hayner, "Hm," His eyes closed lazily, "I'm bored."

"Why are you here then?" Hayner couldn't help but ask.

Seifer shrugged, choosing to ignore the question, "We're going to be here for a while," He glanced at Hayner expectantly, but the blond didn't know what Seifer was implying. The other scowled, "Let's do something."

Hayner blinked in shock, "Like?"

Seifer bit the corner of his lip, and _holy shit, did he look sexy when he did that. _Hayner snapped himself out of it to hear what the boy had to say, "Let's play…um, 'Are you nervous?'"

"Nervous about what?"

"That's the game, lamer," Seifer sighed, exasperated, "It's called that," He leaned a bit closer towards Hayner, "So, you wanna play?"

The last few words made Hayner turn red because, as Pence would say, Hayner was a little pervert. He choked, "How do you play?"

Seifer smirked, as if he knew something that Hayner didn't. "It's easy. I'll touch random parts on your body and all I'm going to do is ask you if you're nervous, and you're going to reply yes or no. Kay?" _That's it?! _When Hayner didn't answer right away, Seifer pulled a mocking face, "Or is the chickenwuss feeling chicken already?"

Hayner glowered at him through chocolate brown eyes, "No," He hissed, and then cursed himself for being born stubborn, "I'll play."

"Good," Seifer purred. Hayner shivered apprehensively at the tone of the other boy's voice, but he tried to pay it no attention. He felt Seifer move faintly, then he felt something on his ankle. It was Seifer's foot.

"Wha—"

"Are you nervous?" Seifer murmured. Hayner had absolutely no idea what Seifer was up to, but he decided to play along with this game anyway. He shook his head,

"No."

Hayner either shivered with delight or apprehensiveness when he felt Seifer's foot travelling around to touch his calf. The guy's leg was practically on top of his own, and he heard Seifer whisper, "Are you nervous?"

"No."

Seifer's foot was still there, but now the bully had put his hand on the younger's knee. Hayner's first thought was: _Seifer has a long reach…_"Are you nervous?" He sounded like he was holding in a laugh. Hayner scowled,

"No," He answered truthfully.

Seifer's hand rested on his thigh, and that was when Hayner twitched, "Are you nervous now?" He could feel Seifer's hot breath against his skin, but Hayner did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing his uneasiness. Hayner shook his head stubbornly, though when he said, "No," it did not sound as certain as it did before.

Hayner bit his lip when Seifer's hand moved to the inside of his thigh, and he was…_what? _What the _hell _was Seifer doing?! It took moments for Hayner to swallow the fact that Seifer was _massaging _his inner thigh. He squeaked in surprise and tried to jerk away, but Seifer's question held him in place, "Are you nervous?"

_God, I can't…concentrate if you're doing that! _"If I say…yes, what happens?" Hayner managed to gasp out. Seifer chuckled darkly, sending another cold shiver down Hayner's spine,

"Then I guess you're just a plain, old chickenwuss, after all."

"Jackass," Hayner spat bitterly, now refusing to give in at all, "No! I'm _not _nervous."

Seifer snickered under his breath again, brushing his hand dangerously close to Hayner's crotch. The younger willed his hands not to push Seifer away, but when Seifer literally _grabbed _the bulge in his pants, he was _this _close to changing his mind. He yelped as quietly as he could, "What are you doing?!"

Seifer ignored him, but responded with the same question, "Are you nervous?"

"Uhn…" Hayner groaned, trying to stay focused, "Mayb—no! No, I'm not," It really was hard to concentrate when a really gorgeous, _sexy _boy was stroking that sensitive area through the thin fabric of his jeans. He wearily glanced at the boy next to him, only to see his blue eyes clouded with lust. Hayner tried to heed it no attention.

Seifer lifted Hayner's shirt up just a bit to expose a bit of skin at the waist and touched his stomach with the tip of his two fingers. Hayner just noticed that Seifer's right leg was on top of his knees, as if the bully was trying to get on top. But all he could think about right now was the feel of Seifer's hot fingers against his skin, "Nervous now?"

Hayner closed his eyes, "No…"

Seifer's hand traveled up his torso, exploring every crease on the boy's chest. His leg was almost hooked around Hayner's waist, and then, suddenly, Hayner realized what was going on.

The game was just an excuse for Seifer to feel him up. "Are you nervous?" Seifer asked huskily. Hayner had to use all his will power to refrain from arching his back; he just wanted to feel more of Seifer, but…

"No, not nerv—_ahh,_" Hayner turned red. Seifer smirked, using his leg to put pressure on Hayner's crotch again,

"Well, that was some sexy noise you just made," In one smooth movement, Seifer was on top of Hayner, one knee propped beside the blond and the other knee between the boy's legs. Hayner was amazed that he could even _do _that. The space they were in wasn't _that _large. "How about now? You nervous now?" He breathed on Hayner's face.

He smelled nice. Hayner shook his head, whimpering when he felt Seifer's nails digging into his chest, "No," He figured out the only way to stop him was to say yes, but he also realized that he did _not _want Seifer to stop. He was actually…making him feel _good. _

Seifer's free hand kneaded Hayner's neck, and the bully dropped his head so that his face was just inches away from Hayner's, "Nervous?" Hayner barely even caught the word. He was too busy staring at Seifer's pale lips.

"A…a bit," He panted softly.

Seifer was now so close to him that Hayner had to narrow his eyes. Their noses touched, and Hayner could feel Seifer's warm breath on his lips when he asked, "Are you nervous?" His mouth was just _this _far away from Hayner's, and it was driving the blond crazy.

"Just kiss me already, damn it. That's what you're aiming for, right?" Hayner growled, surprising even himself. Seifer blinked once, twice. A small smirk spread on his face,

"Fine. So maybe I couldn't wait to kiss you again," And though Hayner was expecting it, it still threw him off; Seifer crushed his lips against his.

Hayner lifted his hand and pushed against the mattress of the bed, attempting to wrap his arms around Seifer's neck. He couldn't believe it. He was _actually **kissing **_Seifer. No, Seifer was **_kissing _**him. Oh. My. God.

Seifer used his tongue to force Hayner's lips apart, and he flicked his tongue in. He explored every part of Hayner's mouth, swirling his tongue around his teeth and even played a bit with Hayner's welcoming tongue. Seifer groaned into his mouth, and Hayner smiled into the kiss. When Seifer pried his mouth from Hayner, he trailed open-mouthed kisses down the boy's neck. Hayner moaned, eyes half-closing.

"_Fuck, _you're adorable," Seifer panted heavily. Hayner gasped when Seifer bit the sensitive flesh underneath his jaw. He sucked it and nipped it, raising a love bite. Hayner bit down on his tongue a second too late to cover up the moan that escaped him when Seifer grinded his hips against the boy,

"_Seifer…_" Hayner growled, but it was cut off with a soft whimper when the said boy started to lick up his neck. The hand that was not occupied underneath Hayner's shirt was now tangling itself in Hayner's hair. How did Seifer learn to do _this_? It was making Hayner incredibly hot. Seifer's roaming hand was now traveling farther down his waist, and every touch made Hayner whimper with need between his gasps.

Seifer flicked his tongue in Hayner's ear, eliciting a small mewl from the younger. When he rubbed Hayner's arousal, just a little, the younger was already bucking his hips up. Seifer moaned softly, then smirked in a sinister way, "You're mine, Hayner," Pulling the boy into another bruising kiss, he rolled his hips into Hayner, making the boy cry out in pleasure.

Hayner savored the taste of Seifer's mouth against his. He _still _couldn't believe that this guy was making out with him, _and _dominating him. And he definitely couldn't bring the fact that Seifer was literally humping him at the moment into his head. And he didn't even realize that they were making so much noise.

Rai stepped into the room, "I can hear you guys, y'know. I'm not dumb. Hayner, I see your—Oh my **#$%ing** god! What the **$&*# **are you two ***&^%ing **doing?! Seifer?! What are you _doing_?!"

"_Shit…_" Seifer muttered, breaking the kiss.

"**$#*&!!!!!1"**

Hayner burst out laughing even when he was in the current situation. Rai might not know how to count, but he _sure _knew how to swear. He exchanged amused glances with the boy on top of him, "Guess our time's up."

"Guess so," Seifer scowled, glaring up at whatever was visible of Rai, "But I'll see you in a while, and when I do, you can be sure I'll—"

"**&$%!**"

"—you then."

* * *

**.:. **Why yes, I did put the **1 **in **$#*&!!!!1** on purpose. :D I had to get the idea out. It was bugging me all day yesterday, and I _still_ can't think of any ideas. :\ I'll just start writing anyway, see what happens then. I'm being quite addicted to these Hayfer stories, as some of you might've noticed. And also, I am a bit less high than I was yesterday, but I'm writing this before I eat my chocolate-chip muffin. -insane cackle- Lat'r.

_So this time, I'm not going to say "Please Rev--(click that green button underneath MEEEE !)_


End file.
